The Kings Who Are Gone
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [PruAus] Un preux chevalier, des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que doit être un Sigisbée. Roderich, sa carrure fluette et ses mots savants. Gilbert est peu disposé à le voir épouser la princesse Elizabeta, son amie d'enfance. Entre mesquinerie et mépris, Roderich lui rend bien son aversion. Jusqu'à ce qu'un philtre d'amour s'interpose... [medieval AU]


Bien le bonjour ! Hé oui, je suis de retour, au moins pour finir cette fic je l'espère !

En cette belle journée mondiale du PruAus décidée par *tousse* moi seule, je vous offre cette première partie de fic inspirée de ma lecture de Tristan et Iseut en 2016 (oui, ça date), idée ravivée en juin quand j'ai - enfin - bingewatché Game of Thrones et adoré la chanson de Podrick, qui a donné le titre. J'ai commencé la fic dans la foulée mais il a fallu quelques mois pour que j'arrive à une quantité de mots et de matière narrative publiable.

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Himaruya.

Type : plusieurs chapitres, mais peu. Normalement.

Genres : fantasy, drame, romance

Rating : K+, ça pourra peut-être changer en cours de route.

Contexte : univers fantastique inspiré de l'Europe médiévale.

Playlist Spotify : playlist/ 7pzfKFuB7yhNZ0eVmStYOE?si=tDtS9eX6QyqFa4UBtjmU0w

(C'est aussi la playlist que je mets quand je bosse sur mon mémoire, si vous voulez tout savoir... Philologie vie)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et beaucoup d'inspiration pour vos reviews, eheheh :D

* * *

The Kings Who Are Gone

_For God's sake, let us sit upon the ground_

_And tell sad stories of the death of kings _

_How some have been deposed ; some slain in war,_

_Some haunted by the ghosts they have deposed _

_Some poison'd by their wives : some sleeping kill'd _

_All murder'd : for within the hollow crown_

_That rounds the mortal temples of a king_

_Keeps Death his court._

_._

_._

_._

Gilbert arriva au petit galop dans la cour du château et descendit de son palefroi avec précipitation. Il le confia à son écuyer avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers la grande salle, l'épée battant son côté gauche. Il était en retard, son seigneur-lige lui en voudrait certainement très peu. Mais la princesse dont il était la garde rapprochée, elle, lui en tiendrait très certainement bien davantage rigueur.

Il emprunta un chemin détourné et une petite porte menant directement du côté du trône pour ne pas se faire remarquer plus que de raison en entrant par les portes principales de la salle. Il profita des colonnes qui délimitaient comme un déambulatoire autour de la salle du trône pour observer la scène dans l'ombre.

Le roi Laszlo occupait, dans le fond de la salle, son trône. À sa droite, sa femme. Une marche plus bas, sa fille, sur un fauteuil moins richement décoré que les trônes. Derrière eux, des vitraux coloraient la salle de rayons verts, dorés, bleus et orangés. La princesse était particulièrement en beauté ce jour-là, nota Gilbert. Elle portait une robe verte, brodée de fil d'or ses couleurs depuis toujours. Son épaisse chevelure brune avait été savamment tressée et ramenée en un entrelac compliqué derrière sa tête, tandis que des mèches bouclées continuaient d'encadrer librement son beau visage. Ses yeux verts et vifs étaient rivés sur un point précis : trois marches en-dessous d'elle, un jeune homme élancé saluait la famille royale de respectueuses paroles, genou en terre.

Il avait les cheveux d'un brun presque noir, coupés courts. Son teint était pâle, quoique la chevauchée, ou l'excitation du moment, ou l'intimidation qu'il éprouvait, ou les trois, avaient paré ses joues d'une teinte légèrement rosée. Il portait un manteau de voyage dans les tons beiges, doublé de violine, sur des chausses foncées et des bottes de bonne facture. Son front était ceint d'une mince couronne d'or. C'était le promis de la jeune princesse Elizabeta, âgée de seize ans, et destinée à régner sur un autre royaume que le sien.

Ce jeune roi, arrivé sur le trône de façon inattendue et prématurée, avait pour le moment tout pour lui. D'abord, il était beau. Ensuite, il avait dû réprimer la tentative des bannerets de son père de se rebeller contre lui et de lui prendre la couronne il s'en était brillamment tiré. Il était ensuite parvenu à sécuriser l'une des frontières de son royaume, tumultueuse depuis toujours. Et aujourd'hui, il venait chercher sa promise, qu'il épouserait chez lui, afin de consolider son alliance avec le royaume de l'Est et la dynastie Hedervary.

Gilbert, pour sa part, n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de trouver à Roderich de la maison Edelstein un je-ne-sais-quoi de ridicule. Peut-être son allure fluette qui le faisait davantage ressembler à une pucelle qu'à un guerrier redoutable, qu'en tant que roi il se devait d'être. Et ce devait être aussi dans sa manière de s'exprimer, pompeuse, érudite. Gilbert, quoiqu'il ne fût pas analphabète, n'avait pas été élevé dans les livres et les conversations savantes, les mots compliqués qu'employait le prince, désormais roi, Edelstein l'avaient toujours beaucoup amusé – et un petit peu agacé. S'il était destiné à accompagner Elizabeta à la cour de l'Ouest, il s'y plierait. Mais jamais il ne considèrerait ce fétu de paille comme son roi.

.

.

.

Au banquet des fiançailles, le chevalier Gilbert avait trouvé un moyen supplémentaire de s'amuser aux dépens du roi. Alors que les ménestrels jouaient des gigues ou des chansons de ripailles, Gilbert avait initié un jeu qui consistait à s'assurer que le roi étranger boive plus que de raison. Souvent, le chevalier se baladait dans la salle, allait admirer les flammes, courtiser quelque femme, pour la forme, remplissait son gobelet et un deuxième, puis revenait à la table d'honneur, s'asseyait en face du jeune roi, et lui tendait le gobelet supplémentaire pour qu'ils trinquent.

Force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas la même résistance au vin. Au bout de trois tours de ce stratagème, les yeux de Roderich s'étaient peu à peu voilés et ses mots raffinés avaient progressivement disparu. Sa garde, constituée d'un grand gaillard – excellent chevalier par ailleurs – qui était également grand amateur de bière, et d'un chevalier originaire du Sud où l'on boit bien plus fort que du vin, si elle avait remarqué son stratagème, ne s'y opposa pas. Bientôt, le roi Roderich disparaissait sous un monticule de gobelets vides, sa tête se faisait lourde et il peinait à aligner trois mots. Gilbert continuait de l'entretenir d'alcool et d'anecdotes de faits d'armes, les siens ou certains qu'on lui avait rapportés, et riait bruyamment plus de l'état de son interlocuteur que du comique de ce qu'il racontait.

Enfin, le roi piqua du nez et joignit ses bras sur la table avant d'y poser la tête, bien décidé à faire fi des convenances et à s'endormir en plein banquet. Gilbert était hilare et s'en alla bien vite pour laisser sa garde prendre cet événement en charge. Son seul regret, c'était que la princesse, déjà couchée, n'ait pas pu assister à cela : depuis l'enfance, ils avaient partagé cette passion pour l'espièglerie. Mais Gilbert se consolait en se disant que, s'il accompagnait Elizabeta dans son nouveau foyer et y demeurait à ses côtés, ils auraient largement le temps et le loisir de s'allier pour faire tourner le jeune époux en bourrique.

Il vida son verre d'un trait et se concentra sur les demoiselles de la cour. Aucune ne lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait pour conclure cette nuit en beauté. Il avisa une servante qu'il connaissait déjà au sens biblique du terme, et se dirigea vers elle pour lui faire quelques courtoises avances. Il ne dut pas s'y appliquer longtemps, et quitta la salle de banquet en galante compagnie.

.

.

.

Elizabeta se tenait au milieu de sa chambre à présent presque vide. Tout son linge et son trousseau dans quatre malles énormes qui seraient bientôt emportées par les valets, hissées sur des charrettes et acheminées vers sa nouvelle demeure. Elle allait fermer la dernière quand sa mère arriva dans la pièce, suivie de Gilbert qui se mit au garde à vous et resta sur le seuil de la porte. La jeune fille tomba dans les bras de sa mère, aux bords des larmes. Roderich n'avait pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre, et Elizabeta était forte de caractère, mais elle était sur le point d'être déracinée, comme une jolie fleur, pour être intégrée à un nouvel environnement tout à fait différent et loin de sa famille. Gilbert, pour ainsi dire, serait sa seule famille dans le Royaume de l'Ouest, et son plus vieil ami.

Après quelques secondes d'étreinte, Elizabeta se dégagea. Sa mère la regarda intensément, comme pour imprimer une dernière fois l'image de sa fille dans ses souvenirs.

« Il faut que tu sois forte, Liza. »

« Oui, Mère. »

« J'ai un dernier présent pour toi. » Elle baissa la voix en sortant des plis de sa robe une fiole de verre emplie d'un liquide ambré. « Il arrive parfois qu'avec le mariage, on se rende compte que la personne que l'on épouse n'est pas la personne que l'on pourra aimer… Si cela devait arriver, ma chérie, bois ceci. Une gorgée suffira. Mais il faut absolument que Roderich en boive aussi. Nul autre que toi et lui. Ça t'évitera une vie entière de malheur conjugal. Tu as compris ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? »

La reine jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Gilbert, qui se détourna. Puis elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fille, que le chevalier n'entendit point. Elizabeta retrouva le sourire et paraissait même amusée de quelque chose, peut-être de la crédulité de sa mère. Cette dernière embrassa sa fille sur le front, fourra la fiole dans la main de sa fille, et s'en alla. Gilbert demeura auprès de la princesse.

« Tu éviteras de l'enivrer, à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas, Gil ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à… »

« Il sera ton roi d'ici quelques jours. »

« Il ne sera _jamais_ mon roi, ma douce amie. Toi seule seras ma reine. »

Elle roula des yeux, voulut lui asséner une frappe amicale mais se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la fiole dans sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Liza ? »

Elle rit.

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. »

Elle ferma sa dernière malle et appela les valets. Gilbert pensa à autre chose.

.

.

.

Le trajet jusqu'au Royaume de l'Ouest se passa sans incident, si ce n'était pour les chamailleries de Gilbert et Roderich. Ce dernier avait parfaitement compris, des vagues souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa soirée de fiançailles, qui était à blâmer pour son état scandaleux, et il éprouvait désormais une certaine aversion pour Messire Beilschmidt, chevalier dont il avait pourtant longtemps admiré les faits d'armes – mais ça, c'était avant de le rencontrer en personne. Celui-ci continuait de le taquiner, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les dispositions de Roderich à son égard.

Si bien que, lorsque la délégation arriva à l'étape où elle devait s'arrêter pour la nuit, Roderich était d'humeur massacrante et l'ambiance orageuse. Elizabeta, qui voyageait à cheval comme le reste des chevaliers, en voulait à Gilbert de débuter sa nouvelle vie sous de telles auspices même si, secrètement, cela l'amusait.

Les écuyers montèrent le bivouac pour la nuit, pendant que Roderich, sa garde, et Gilbert s'installaient autour d'un feu que le chevalier albinos s'appliquait à commencer. Elizabeta surveillait attentivement le montage de sa tente. À bout de nerfs, Roderich demanda qu'on lui apportât à boire, et quelque chose de fort de préférence. Juste une gorgée pour se donner le courage d'endurer la soirée en compagnie d'un individu qui, il en était maintenant persuadé, était jaloux de son imminente union avec la princesse de l'Est qui avait été son amie d'enfance, et demeurait sa protégée.

Messire Antonio Carriedo, garde de Sa Majesté, ouvrit la corbeille où les outres de vin et autres liqueurs étaient conservées. Perplexe, il choisit une petite bouteille d'un liquide ambré. C'était une mesure de sécurité : vu le peu de contenu, Roderich ne risquait pas de sombrer dans un état similaire à celui des fiançailles. Il fit sauter le bouchon cela sentait l'hydromel. Il donna la bouteille au roi, qui en but une gorgée et eut une expression bizarre. Apparemment, c'était moins fort qu'il ne le pensait.

« Vous permettez que je boive après vous, Votre Grâce ? » demanda Gilbert.

Roderich, qui avait sans doute trop bon cœur, fut pris de pitié en voyant le chevalier en armure suer au-dessus des braises qui commençaient à rougir. Gilbert l'amadoua. Il devait bel et bien avoir soif, le pauvre bougre. Il lui tendit à son tour la bouteille, et l'albinos en descendit une bonne partie, avant de la lui rendre. Le roi, d'abord hésitant, vida les quelques gouttes qui restaient dans le fond de la fiole.

Le feu prit. On s'assit en cercle autour de lui. Elizabeta les rejoignit pour se réchauffer dans l'air frais du soir de printemps, à côté de Roderich. Dans ses mains, la fiole vide attira son regard.

« Monseigneur, qu'est-ce que… »

Roderich se tourna vers elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, ce n'est rien. »

Gilbert l'interrogea du regard. Elle se releva, prétextant d'aller vérifier l'état de sa tente. Gilbert la suivit. La toile était aux couleurs de la maison Edelstein, pourpre et violine. Il y avait comme une antichambre, où veillerait Gilbert. On avait tendu des fourrures sur le sol pour que la princesse n'ait pas froid, jusqu'à son lit de voyage qui semblait tout de même terriblement confortable.

« Liza ? » appela Gilbert.

Elle se tenait droite au milieu de sa tente, resplendissante de grâce dans sa robe beige et verte, les cheveux simplement tressés dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'était la fiole de ma mère que Roderich a bu. Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda Gilbert, soudain inquiet en se remémorant les paroles de la reine. « C'est juste de l'hydromel, Liza. Et même pas du bon. »

« Non. »

« Ah. C'est du poison ? »

« Non. » répondit Elizabeta. « C'est un philtre d'amour. Je n'y crois pas, bien sûr, mais… Ce n'est rien. Juste une superstition. Je suppose. »

« Liza. »

« Oui, je sais, c'est stupide. »

« Non. Elizabeta, j'ai bu à cette fiole moi aussi. »

Effarée, la promise écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh, Seigneur… il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une farce pour nobles crédules ! Ne parle de ceci à personne, d'accord ? »

« Pas même à Roderich ? »

Elle lui décocha un regard noir.

« Quoi ? On ne sait jamais, si ça fonctionnait vrai- »

« Gil, crois-moi, si ça fonctionnait vraiment, ce serait une catastrophe. Pour nous trois. »

Elle quitta la tente en profitant de l'effet dramatique de ses paroles, et Gilbert resta un moment en retrait, pondérant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ignorait tout des philtres d'amour, il ne savait pas s'il en existait réellement, et encore moins comment s'en manifestaient les effets. Une chose était certaine : il était calmé et n'avait plus la moindre envie de taquiner le roi ce soir-là.

Il sortit à son tour de la tente. Leur bivouac avait été installé en cercle autour d'un centre, représenté par le feu et la joyeuse troupe qui discutait et mangeait auprès de celui-ci. Le soleil déclinait et beignait les arbres de nuances dorées, féeriques – si l'on croyait à ces choses-là. Le feu crépitait. Les conversations se faisaient à voix basses, mais avec animation. Dans ce tableau enchanteur, le roi Roderich était le centre. Il accueillait sa promise à ses côtés avec prévenance, lui demandant si tout était à son goût dans sa tente et lui signalant qu'il avait fait emporter davantage de couvertures pour les nuits fraîches, et que son écuyer lui en apporterait autant qu'elle en voudrait. Il parlait d'une voix douce, posée. Manger et se désaltérer avaient apparemment fait retomber sa mauvaise humeur et il entamait la soirée dans de meilleures dispositions d'esprit.

Gilbert était presque mal à l'aise de rejoindre le groupe, briser le cercle et reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Tout penaud, il avança vers le groupe et la légèreté de son pas le surprit. Il s'assit à la droite d'Elizabeta et crut percevoir un regard furtif de Roderich sur lui, mais le brun détourna rapidement la tête et demanda à Matthias, l'un des deux chevaliers qui constituaient sa garde personnelle, de resservir tout le monde en vin. Gilbert, qui n'avait pas encore de gobelet, en reçut un des mains de Roderich. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent par mégarde, Gilbert se sentit aussi gêné que la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans un bordel. Il remercia le roi en évitant son regard, puis braqua son attention sur Antonio, avec qui il avait sympathisé en route.

Pas une plaisanterie, pas une mesquinerie ne fut émise par Gilbert au cours du frugal repas qu'ils partagèrent ce soir-là. Il s'était retranché dans une sorte de timidité qu'Elizabeta ne lui connaissait plus depuis des années, et elle trouva cela étrange. Au moment d'aller dormir, il l'escorta jusqu'à sa tente et s'assura qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Puis, il ressortit un moment respirer l'air du soir. La tente de Roderich avait été montée juste en face de celle d'Elizabeta, et il se tenait devant celle-ci avec Matthias et Antonio. Gilbert se tint devant celle de la fiancée, incapable de bouger ou de savoir quoi faire. Roderich discutait de l'itinéraire du lendemain, pour la poursuite du voyage. Ils atteindraient le Royaume de l'Ouest dans la soirée. Et tandis qu'il donnait ses instructions, Gilbert le détailla. Il était en simple chemise sur ses hauts de chausses noir qui galbait ses jambes fines mais musclées de cavalier, légèrement arquées. Ceci n'altérait aucunement son port altier : il était né pour régner, il avait été élevé dans ce but, et cela transparaissait dans son maintien et ses gestes, gracieux mais fermes à l'image des mots qu'il prononçait, et qui le faisaient si souvent rire entre ses dents. Sous sa chemise isabelle, on devinait la peau blanche comme le marbre, diaphane. Gilbert songea soudain qu'on pouvait sans doute suivre le cours des veines en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

Roderich sourit en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses chevaliers. Gilbert se demanda soudain quelles étoiles pouvaient rivaliser avec cette lumière dans les cieux. Et se serait sans doute donné une claque monumentale s'il avait réalisé à quel point ses pensées étaient ridicules. Mais les sortilèges sont puissants, et toute l'attention du chevalier resta concentrée sur ce visage lumineux, la peau de lait, le nez droit et fin, les yeux d'un bleu intense tirant sur le violet. Il remarqua même un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis le roi remarqua le sigisbée de sa promise, le regarda, et celui-ci bafouilla trois syllabes avant de retourner dans la tente, bredouille, ridicule, honteux, les joues en feu. Il dormit à peine cette nuit-là, guettant le moindre bruit rôdant autour de la tente. Mais il se demandait aussi pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il agissait comme un damoiseau face à une jouvencelle. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa belle assurance et à son insupportable arrogance ?

.

.

.

Roderich s'était senti bizarre toute la soirée, et son malaise l'avait empêché de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Concrètement, il avait des papillons dans les entrailles et la cause en était complètement inconnue. Mais il y avait un lien assez clair avec Messire Gilbert Beilschmidt, ou du moins, c'était la seule conclusion logique mais injustifiée que l'on pouvait tirer, puisque cet individu avait occupé toutes les pensées de Roderich ce soir-là.

Au début, il avait pensé que c'était de l'aversion, tout simplement. Un dédain épidermique pour l'homme qui l'avait tourné en ridicule et s'était amusé à ses dépens. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Roderich méprisait beaucoup de gens, c'était inéluctable quand on vivait entouré depuis le berceau de courtisans cupides et guidés par leurs intérêts. Et pour Gilbert Beilschmidt ce n'était pas du mépris.

De l'admiration alors ! Bien entendu. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Les hauts faits du chevalier, malgré son jeune âge, étaient impressionnants et connus à travers les quatre royaumes. Plusieurs chansons avaient été composées sur lui. C'était un emblème de courage, de malice et d'ingéniosité, un fin stratège et un combattant hors pair. Qui plus était, on le disait expert auprès des dames et très aimé d'elles, quoiqu'une légende légèrement contradictoire le disait irréprochable adepte de la _fin'amor_. Un modèle pour tous, et admiré de tous. De Roderich depuis longtemps déjà. Son admiration s'était-elle soudain teinte de nervosité depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que Gilbert ne le prenait pas au sérieux et ne lui retournait pas le moins du monde le respect et la reconnaissance de ses dons que le roi de l'Ouest lui vouait ?

Cette nuit-là, dans son sommeil agité il rêva qu'une sorcière vêtue de blanc maudissait son destin le jour de son mariage, devant l'autel même. Il se réveilla en sursaut, rassura Matthias qui avait accouru, et se recoucha vers d'autres cauchemars.

.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu à Vedunia, la capitale de l'Ouest, dans la soirée du deuxième jour de voyage. La silhouette de la ville se découpa soudain, au détour d'un bois, sur le fond du ciel de printemps qui s'assombrissait rapidement. De hautes tours de pierres claires brillaient dans les derniers rayons de lumière, des fanons et étendards voletaient aux meurtrières de la forteresse. Les chemins se firent plus fréquentés : paysans portant de lourdes hottes, chevaliers en armures, nobles et bourgeois à cheval ou en carrosse.

Gilbert était assez impressionné en passant les lourdes portes de la forteresse Edelstein où habiterait désormais sa reine. Matthias et Antonio lui avaient indiqué, alors qu'ils traversaient la ville, les endroits incontournables telles des tavernes dignes de confiance et des bordels de qualité. Après un coup d'œil en direction du roi, le chevalier de l'Est fut assuré qu'il n'avait plus nulle envie de fréquenter ces endroits de perdition.

La population lui sembla hostile à son passage, et que dire de la cour ! Dans son royaume natal, le commun des mortels s'était habitué à sa peau albâtre, ses longs cheveux d'argent et ses yeux rouge sang. En général, les légendes et chansons à son sujet n'omettaient jamais ces détails et elles suffisaient à le rendre populaire auprès des sujets de Laszlo. Mais ici, tout le monde n'avait pas en tête les louanges des héros de la patrie de l'Est, et tout le monde le dévisageait. Chez certains, il s'agissait seulement de curiosité. Pour d'autres, c'était clairement de l'hostilité affichée et des regards mauvais se perdaient sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il eut retiré son casque. Certaines mères pressèrent le pas pour éloigner leurs enfants. Dire qu'il protègerait désormais leur roi…

Toris, l'écuyer de Gilbert, se chargea des chevaux, tandis que le chevalier accompagnait le couple royal dans le château. Roderich leur fit une visite sommaire, leur indiquant la salle du trône, la salle à manger, et la bibliothèque. À l'évidence, il était très fier de celle-ci. Gilbert ne se permit pas même un sourire en coin indulgent. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux chambres. Le chevalier de l'Est fut surpris de constater que la sienne se trouvait juste en face de la chambre conjugale qu'Elizabeta rejoindrait dès le lendemain soir. Matthias et Antonio logeaient à l'étage supérieur.

« Vous pourrez veiller sur la Reine en toute circonstance. » lui indiqua Roderich en évitant son regard. « Pour ma part, je n'ai nul besoin d'être défendu dans mon sommeil. »

Gilbert hocha la tête. En accompagnant Elizabeta jusqu'à la somptueuse chambre qu'elle occuperait jusqu'à leur mariage, il songea que cela le rendrait malheureux comme la pierre – et sans doute aussi insomniaque – de devoir dormir dans la chambre voisine de celle des époux tandis que lui demeurerait seul toute sa vie.

Il se promena dans le château avant le banquet du soir. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux couloirs qu'il traversait, ni aux personnes qu'il croisait et qui le regardaient soit avec crainte, soit avec incompréhension. Il les tenait tous en respect grâce à la longue et large épée qui pendait à son côté. Mais il n'en savait rien. Il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrumées. Un philtre d'amour… Une telle chose pouvait-elle seulement exister ? En toute logique, non. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, Gilbert était bien forcé d'admettre que, depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait eu cette bouteille en main, depuis qu'il avait bu après Roderich, et uniquement lui, comme l'avait dit la reine… Il avait complètement changé d'état d'esprit par rapport au jeune roi. C'en était effrayant. La veille, il était persuadé de ne pouvoir jamais le supporter, et maintenant… Maintenant il ressentait un besoin, pas même une envie, un besoin, de le voir, de passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes, d'effleurer les lèvres rosées des siennes.

« Je suis complètement perdu. » laissa-t-il échapper tout haut, désespéré que cela s'apprenne et qu'on le pende pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs. Après tout, on n'avait pas idée de tomber amoureux d'un homme, même à son insu, et d'un homme marié par-dessus le marché. C'était contraire aux lois ancestrales des dieux, c'était une double entrave au but sacré d'un couple : la procréation dans la fidélité conjugale.

« Vous êtes dans la salle des Rois passés. » lui répondit une voix qui avait dû prendre son exclamation au sens littéral.

La voix était puissante, mais douce et apaisante. Gilbert se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Roderich, débarrassé de ses vêtements de voyage, revenu à des atours plus beaux encore. Au dehors, le soleil déclinait et ses derniers rayons pénétraient dans la pièce par de larges baies de plein ceintre, et jouaient sur la silhouette du roi, révélant les nuances pers de son pourpoint et l'éclat de sa couronne.

« Votre Grâce… » rétorqua Gilbert en balbutiant et s'inclinant légèrement. « Excusez mon ignorance. Quelle est cette salle ? »

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Roderich, il détacha son regard du roi et balaya la salle. Les pierres des murs, brutes, étaient foncées et d'apparence ancienne. La pièce était large et aurait facilement pu accueillir le plus fastueux banquet dont la dynastie Edelstein pourrait rêver, mais elle ne comportait aucun mobilier. Seules des statues, alignées sur des socles le long des murs et sur tout le périmètre de la salle, constituaient un semblant de décoration. Elles représentaient toutes des hommes, certains déjà vieux, certains d'apparence vigoureuse et jeune, richement vêtus, et immortalisés avec leurs épées.

« C'était l'ancienne salle du trône. » répondit Roderich. « Il y a plusieurs siècles déjà. Nous nous trouvons dans la partie la plus ancienne du château, la première qui fut construite quand ma famille arriva au pouvoir à l'Ouest. »

Il marqua une courte pause, faisant quelques pas pour s'approcher de l'une des sculptures : un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, les cheveux au menton, une couronne qui imitait les bois d'un cerf ceignant son front large.

« C'est dans cette salle qu'est mort le premier roi de notre dynastie, Yorick. Un homme bon, et un roi juste. Vous connaissez sans doute les histoires. Quand on a trouvé son corps, les anciens ont pensé qu'il ne fallait pas troubler son repos en le déplaçant. C'est ici qu'il fut inhumé. Et il fut décidé que cette salle servirait de tombeau à tous les rois qui le suivraient. Les statues sont leurs tombes. La salle du trône actuelle fut construite dans une autre aile du château. »

Gilbert médita un long moment les paroles du roi, qui le dévorait à présent du regard, inconsciemment mais en attente d'une réaction quelconque.

« Ils sont si nombreux. » remarqua-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que tant de Rois passés pouvaient être gardés en mémoire. »

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon père me faisait souvent venir ici. Il me racontait, comme son père avant lui, les vies et morts de tous ces rois… Certains étaient morts à la guerre, certains étaient devenus fous, hantés par les fantômes ennemis, d'autres avaient été trahis et tués chez eux. Mon père disait que la royauté leur avait été fatale à tous, et que, lui comme moi, nous finirions assassinés par le pouvoir. Je ne le comprenais pas alors. Je pense qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre que malgré nos privilèges, nous serions toujours ramenés à notre condition d'homme… Parfois, mes ancêtres l'oubliaient. Pourtant les voici, tous réunis dans une dernière demeure qu'ils partagent. Pardonnez-moi, je parle trop. » s'interrompit Roderich, rougissant.

À dire vrai, le chevalier avait bu ses paroles et se sentait honoré qu'un roi prenne la peine de lui parler sans formalité, et aussi longuement. Il remarqua que c'était leur première réelle conversation depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement rencontrés à la cour de Laszlo – les babillages de Gilbert pendant qu'il alcoolisait le roi ne comptant pas – et qu'il n'avait quasiment rien dit.

« Il y a pire compagnie pour passer l'éternité. » commenta-t-il.

« C'est vrai. C'étaient tous des grands rois. Des rois grands par leur bonté et leur justesse, ou par leur folie sanguinaire. J'espère me montrer digne des premiers. »

« Je doute que vous vous rapprochiez jamais des seconds. » le rassura maladroitement Gilbert. « Mais vous avez encore un long règne à vivre avant de vous soucier de la façon dont on se souviendra de vous. Longue vie au roi ! »

Roderich eut un petit rire sincère, qui provoqua des secousses dans l'estomac du chevalier.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. » dit-il. « On ne se souviendra pas de moi. Je ne serai qu'une statue et une histoire qu'on racontera aux Edelstein à naître. Mon souvenir ne quittera pas ces murs, et le monde extérieur m'oubliera très vite. »

« Vous êtes bien sombre, votre Grâce. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Roderich. « Je manque de vin sans doute, à cette heure, il est grand temps d'y remédier ! Serez-vous des nôtres au banquet ? »

« Bien sûr, votre Grâce. »

Il faillit ajouter qu'il l'y verrait avec plaisir, mais se retint et partit après s'être incliné avec déférence. Roderich, pour sa part, cachait mal sa joie et aurait voulu la crier à la ville entière.

.

.

.

Pour le roi, c'était une catastrophe. C'était la veille de son mariage, et c'était une catastrophe. Il était perdu dans son grand lit, sous les couvertures de peau, les bras derrière la tête dans son oreiller de plumes. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps, et ses pensées, embrumées à la fois par la fatigue, le vin, et la digestion des mets excellents servis au banquet pour son retour et l'imminent mariage, revenaient constamment, inlassablement, sur le chevalier Gilbert Beilschmidt qui, semblait-il, avait ravi son cœur et sa raison tout à la fois.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Avant de le rencontrer, il avait toujours été intéressé par les femmes, rien ne laissait présager qu'il s'éprendrait un jour d'un homme, et encore moins à ce point. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Et il était albinos, mais cela, il l'oubliait presque tant cela lui conférait un charme atypique qu'il était normal de reconnaitre.

Il savait en revanche que son attirance pour Gilbert ne se limitait pas à une admiration intense imputée aux légendes et récits de ses hauts faits de chevalerie. Parce qu'il le désirait, et c'était cela sans doute le pire aux yeux du commun des mortels. Mais pour Roderich, ce n'était qu'une preuve, merveilleuse quoique troublante, d'un amour inattendu et tout aussi inévitable.

Demain il se mariait et plus jamais il ne serait seul dans ce lit. Il fallait tout annuler. Ou peut-être pas, parce que tout aimé que Roderich fût de ses sujets, le scandale ne manquerait pas de l'atteindre s'il faisait un tel coup d'éclat. Au moins il fallait se confesser. À Gilbert. Risquer de le perdre. Mais s'il ne disait rien, s'il se taisait, il serait obligé de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte et il en perdrait à coup sûr la raison. Mieux valait, en toute logique, risquer de le perdre que d'être certain d'en perdre la tête.

Demain donc. Demain l'honnêteté avant le grand mensonge. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait dans la forêt, et il frissonna.

.

.

.

Roderich était très loin de penser que, à quelques mètres de lui, derrière quelques épaisseurs de murs, Gilbert était tout aussi tourmenté et incapable de dormir que lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment agir. Il était désormais certain que le philtre d'amour était réel et efficace. Comment, sinon, expliquer cette soudaine passion irrépressible et indéniablement amoureuse pour le jeune roi ? Il savait que cela existait, des amours homosexuelles, mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait soupçonné que cela le concernerait. C'était sans précédent dans sa longue histoire de conquêtes. Le philtre, donc, devait fonctionner. Quelle aubaine ! La magie était réelle et il fallait que Gilbert s'en rende compte d'une façon qui le mît dans une situation des plus délicates. Si aimer Roderich se révélait assez agréable, fut-ce grâce à une quelconque potion, il fallait bien avouer que s'éprendre du promis de son amie d'enfance, roi de l'Ouest pour couronner le tout (sans mauvais jeu de mots), présentait quelques inconvénients.

Pourtant, pouvait-il se taire ? Il devait en parler à Roderich : au moins pour se soulager d'un poids plus pesant à chaque seconde, et pour que celui-ci soit au courant. Car, si le philtre avait eu un impact si fort et si rapide sur Gilbert, le roi devait lui aussi être aux prises avec des sentiments nouveaux et puissants, à la différence près qu'il en ignorait complètement la cause.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait en parler à Elizabeta. Elle ne le croirait pas, mais au contraire, penserait à une farce que son sigisbée lui ferait en présent de noces. Il n'en était rien, d'ailleurs le véritable cadeau de mariage de Gilbert attendait dans une malle bien sagement. Restait qu'Elizabeta était une sceptique par nature, tout au contraire de ses parents superstitieux – voilà où ça les avait menés. Mieux valait donc attendre d'en avoir parlé à Roderich et de voir comment il prendrait la chose.

Cela était fixé. À présent, il fallait dormir en sachant que la plus gênante déclaration d'amour de l'histoire des siècles l'attendait le lendemain. Autant dire qu'il ne ferma pas vraiment l'œil de la nuit.

.

.

.

Après un banquet de petit-déjeuner sommaire où Gilbert avala quelques bouchées à peine, il fut convié avec Matthias et Antonio à l'habillement du roi pour sa noce. Devant un miroir d'étain en pied, Roderich paraissait nerveux alors que son tailleur ajustait les derniers plis de ses vêtements, et il rougissait dès qu'il apercevait le reflet déformé de Gilbert dans la glace ou qu'on lui adressait la parole. Plus étrange encore, il ne réagit pas quand le couturier le piqua avec des épingles, tout distrait qu'il était. On mit cela sans doute sur le compte de l'appréhension : son mariage impliquait beaucoup de poids et d'attentes sur ses frêles épaules, tant du côté personnel que de la part de ses barons.

Mais Gilbert, sans doute plus observateur ou plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer sous les mèches foncées, supposa à raison qu'en plus de l'angoisse d'un mariage, il y avait celle des sentiments incompris, peut-être refoulés, mais surtout déstabilisants. Ce n'était que légitime ! Et sa volonté de tout révéler à Roderich se trouvait justifiée : il abrègerait par la même occasion l'agonie d'incompréhension du jeune roi.

« Voilà, votre Grâce. » dit le tailleur.

Roderich ne broncha pas. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de sortir de ses pensées, comme perdu.

« Hum ? Est-ce tout ? »

« J'ai terminé, votre Grâce. »

« Parfait, parfait... Merci. »

De ce merci, le tailleur se sentit congédié. Une fois dans l'intimité entre le roi et les trois chevaliers, Antonio se permit un sifflement admiratif.

« Tu vas briser des cœurs aujourd'hui, mon beau. » conclut-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

« Il n'est jamais aussi magnifique qu'en armure ! » renchérit Matthias.

« Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? » demanda Roderich, un brin impatienté et gêné que ses gardes le tournent ainsi en ridicule – pensait-il – devant Gilbert.

Pour sa part, celui-ci assistait à la scène avec un masque naturel, sans rien laisser paraître, mais il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur à mesure qu'il se glaçait de ne pas trouver de prétexte pour s'entretenir avec le roi en privé avant qu'il se rende au temple pour procéder aux épousailles. Puis, ce fut l'illumination.

« Sire... Où est votre épée ? »

« Mon épée ? » répéta Roderich, perdu, perplexe, en regardant autour de lui. « Pourquoi mon épée ? »

« C'est la tradition dans l'Est que les soldats se marient l'épée au côté. Je pensais que vous le pourriez la porter... Cela touchera la Princesse que vous adoptiez une coutume de son pays. »

« Oh, bien, euh, oui. Matthias, Antonio... Voulez-vous aller chercher mon épée ? »

« Bien sûr, _votre Grâce_. » souligna Antonio avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux chevaliers disparurent. Roderich avait apparemment sauté sur l'occasion pour grapiller quelques minutes seul à seul avec Gilbert, et celui-ci n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Du moins, s'il trouvait le courage de se jeter à l'eau et d'initier la conversation déplaisante qu'ils devaient avoir.

Un inconfortable silence s'installa entre Gilbert et Roderich lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Gilbert se retrouvait à court d'entrée en matière et paniquait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'étiraient en minutes sans qu'ils échangeassent un traître mot. Roderich, qui n'avait pas mangé davantage le matin, était à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Il sursauta et manqua de tomber du tabouret sur lequel il trônait encore malgré le départ du tailleur, quand Gilbert se râcla finalement la gorge.

« Ahem. Votre Grâce. Comment-vous portez-vous ? »

« Quel genre de réponse fait-on à cette question quand on est entre une irrépressible nausée et une imminente combustion spontanée ? » rétorqua Roderich avec un désespoir palpable qui étreignit le cœur de Gilbert d'un étau glacé d'effroi.

« … Ce genre de réponse. Je suppose. »

« Pardonnez-moi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Elizabeta, vous savez. Elle est votre amie et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez. Je l'estime beaucoup et je n'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure reine. »

« Mais vous ne l'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais. »

« Comment cela, vous le savez ? » répéta Roderich, cramoisi, entre la colère et l'angoisse d'être percé à jour.

« Votre Grâce, ce que je vais vous apprendre ne va sans doute pas vous plaire mais il faut que vous sachiez la vérité. Je ne peux pas prouver ce que j'avance mais je pense que les sentiments que vous ressentez et essayez sans doute de refouler vous seront une preuve assez criante. »

Gilbert se rapprocha de Roderich, qui resta sur son tabouret pour conserver une hauteur digne face au chevalier qui le dominait normalement d'une bonne tête.

« Je vous aime. Et vous m'aimez aussi. Nous avons été les victimes innocentes et naïves d'un philtre d'amour… qui ne m'était pas destiné. »

Roderich demeura de marbre pendant trois secondes. Puis il rit, sans doute nerveusement.

« Ah ! Gilbert, je vous ai connu avec un meilleur sens de l'humour. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

Son visage était en effet grave et presque tragique.

« Non, je vois cela. Mais, Gilbert… Un… Un philtre d'amour, c'est... »

« Un conte de bonnes femmes, oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Écoutez… C'est la reine Arvacska qui l'avait donné à Elizabeta au cas où elle ne vous aimerait pas. Elle n'y a pas cru non plus. Mais vous souvenez-vous de notre arrivée ici ? Dans la forêt, j'ai bu après vous d'une liqueur inconnue… Et c'était la bouteille en question. Depuis lors, et pardonnez-moi ce langage, je suis dévoré par une passion pour vous qui me consume, et je suis sûr que vous en ressentez les mêmes effets. »

« Par les dieux. » murmura Roderich.

Il baissa la tête, souffla longuement, puis releva les yeux vers le chevalier.

« Vous avez raison. Je pensais devenir fou. »

« Bien. Maintenant que vous en savez autant que moi, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. »

Roderich se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux à ces mots, il manqua soudain d'air à l'idée de ce que pouvait être cette faveur demandée par un chevalier épris de lui. Il était déjà prêt à tendre les lèvres vers les siennes. N'était-ce pas un baiser que les dames nobles accordaient à leurs chevaliers, dans les chansons et histoires courtoises ? Était-ce que Gilbert attendait ? Peut-être Roderich était-il trop empressé ?

« Dites. » l'encouragea Roderich alors qu'il était au bord de l'asphyxie et qu'il suait beaucoup trop dans ses vêtements somptueux de mariage.

« Votre Grâce, permettez-moi s'il vous plait de demeurer ici au service d'Elizabeta. Je veille sur elle depuis l'enfance et cela me pèserait trop de la quitter. Je me tiendrai décent et aussi éloigné de vous que vous le commanderez. »

Roderich se sentit à la fois déçu et soulagé. Devant son silence et son expression légèrement médusée, Gilbert se sentit pris de panique et s'agenouilla.

« Je vous en implore, Sire. »

Cette descente au sol soudaine surpris Roderich encore plus que la demande saugrenue qui avait précédé. Était-il donc tant que cela du domaine du possible que Roderich refuse ?

« Gilbert, Gilbert, mon cher, relevez-vous. »

Le chevalier s'exécuta, tout penaud et encore dans l'expectative.

« Il est hors de question que vous vous en alliez. Elizabeta a besoin de vous, et vu notre… Ehm… condition, même si je le voulais, jamais je ne pourrais vous donner l'ordre de partir. »

Cela avait du sens, Gilbert était forcé de lui concéder cela. Tout dépassait toute logique dans cette situation, et c'était devenu normal tout à coup. Il baissa la tête.

« Bien. Merci, votre Grâce. »

Le chevalier tourna les talons, à la fois soulagé et triste pour il ne savait quelle raison. Sans doute le peu d'enthousiasme de Roderich par rapport à leurs sentiments mutuels, contre lesquels ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais que le roi ne semblait pas déterminé à embrasser pour autant.

« Gilbert ! » le rappela la voix du brun, indignée.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la porte mais se retourna, pour voir le roi sauter de son piédestal et accourir vers lui. La collision fut inattendue et brutale, mais Gilbert le réceptionna comme s'il n'avait pas été surpris, comme s'il avait toujours attendu ce moment, et il l'enlaça et le serra contre lui comme si ç'avait été la seule place au monde où Roderich devait se sentir chez lui, coulé dans les bras du chevalier.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans une hésitation, sans une appréhension. Elles se touchèrent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, s'entrouvrirent et se conquirent comme si elles devaient rester scellées pour l'éternité. Et quand elles se séparèrent, ce fut avec un sourire jumeau.

Le front de Roderich reposa un instant sur celui de Gilbert. Puis, des pas résonnèrent sur la pierre du couloir, suivis des bruits de conversation qui permirent d'identifier Antonio et Matthias qui revenaient d'être allés chercher l'épée du roi. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, mais une connivence tendre demeura dans leurs yeux. Gilbert se recula dans un coin de la pièce, laissant les deux autres chevaliers prendre les devants de la scène en équipant Roderich de son épée et donnant les dernières recommandations au roi quant à son mariage.

Il fut temps de partir pour la cérémonie. En frôlant le chevalier de neige, le roi lui murmura :

« Parle à Liza. »

.

.

.

En théorie, Gilbert comprenait. Et c'était d'ailleurs à la fois merveilleux et étrange qu'il ait compris Roderich en trois mots, compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'avaient, en somme, que peu parlé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et encore moins à cœurs ouverts – cela était très, très récent.

Il comprenait qu'avant son mariage, il devait parler à la future reine pour qu'elle soit au courant. C'était son droit et c'était légitime. Il comprenait aussi, bien qu'il l'ait espéré brièvement dans ses insomnies, qu'une fois mis au courant Roderich n'ait pas tout simplement décidé d'annuler son mariage pour vivre son idylle avec le chevalier comme le Destin le leur suggérait si follement. Il comprenait qu'il avait été promis à Elizabeta et qu'il ne pouvait pas se dédire, il en allait de son honneur. Il comprenait qu'un roi devait assurer sa descendance et que cela passerait uniquement par un mariage légitime, question d'honneur là encore. Il comprenait que, le mariage ne pouvant être ajourné ou reporté à jamais, Roderich devait se marier aujourd'hui. Il comprenait qu'il resterait fidèle à son épouse, conformément aux lois des Dieux. Et il comprenait qu'ils seraient donc, tous deux si ce n'était tous trois, condamnés à l'insatisfaction de leur situation pour le restant de leurs jours. Il comprenait tout cela, et il s'y résignait.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, par les Dieux, c'était _lui_ qui devait parler à Elizabeta. Tâche ingrate ! Il savait au moins, à présent, que, philtre ou non, il était toujours capable de ressentir de l'amertume envers Roderich pour lui avoir laissé cette mission sur les bras alors que _Sa Grâce_ allait se faire reparfumer avant son hyménée.

Le chevalier parcourut les couloirs de pierre devenus familiers à une affolante vitesse et arriva dans la chambre de son amie d'enfance, dépouillée de presque tout car, dès ce soir, elle coucherait dans la chambre royale.

La future reine, en revanche, était splendide et resplendissante. Gilbert la voyait rarement en blanc, le vert ayant toujours été sa couleur, mais sa robe de taffetas brodé lui seyait parfaitement et mettait en valeur son teint légèrement hâlé. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés de rubans verts et argent, qui tissaient un écho à ses yeux d'émeraude si vifs et pétillants. Ses épaules graciles étaient découvertes, les manches de sa robe, fendues, laissaient deviner ses bras sculptés par l'escrime. Le corsage était brodé de fil d'argent dessinant des motifs floraux et les armoiries des deux maisons qui s'uniraient aujourd'hui. La jupe, simple, comprenait quelques volants qui permettaient d'apercevoir des chaussons élégants et tissés d'argent.

Le visage un peu tendu par l'appréhension se fendit d'un sourire dès qu'Elizabeta aperçut son ami et sigisbée, elle quitta sa coiffeuse pour courir à lui exactement comme son promis l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Au grand dam de ses suivantes qui craignirent que la poigne du chevalier dérange quelque chose, que ce soit dans le vêtement, la coiffure savante ou la mise générale de la princesse.

Gilbert l'étreignit longuement, pensant vaguement que c'était peut-être la dernière fois, que, peut-être, dans un quart d'heure il l'aurait perdue à jamais. Puis, il la reposa au sol et lui dit, profondément ému, dans la langue de l'Est :

« _Liza… Tu es merveilleuse_. »

« Merci ! » rit-elle. « Je les soupçonne d'être magiciennes. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses suivantes. « Tu as vu Roderich ? Comment est-il ? »

« Vous serez bien assortis. » assura Gilbert après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Liza… _Elles ne parlent pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Non._ » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« _Assieds-toi._ »

« _Je n'aime pas quand tu es sérieux, Gil._ »

« _Comme si cela ne m'arrivait jamais…_ » sourit-il en ravalant des larmes qui auraient sans doute plus de volonté que lui.

« _Parle-moi_. »

_Oh, Liza, si tu savais comme je n'en ai pas envie._

« _Nous avons déjà eu un bout de cette conversation._ » annonça-t-il. « _Mais maintenant j'en sais plus. Et Roderich aussi._ »

« _De quoi est-ce que tu… parles… ?_ »

« _Elizabeta… Tu te souviens de cette bouteille que t'a donnée ta mère ?_ »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais elle préféra ne pas sauter à des conclusions hâtives.

« _Oui… Celle que tu as bue… Après Roderich ?_ »

« _C'est cela. Et… Je suis désolé de te le dire mais… Ça fonctionne. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas une escroquerie pour noble crédule, les philtres d'amour existent vraiment et… Fonctionnent. Roderich et moi sommes tombés amoureux et nous le resterons aussi longtemps que le philtre fera effet._ »

Elizabeta resta coite, des larmes lui embrumant les yeux malgré elle.

« _Tu mens…_ » balbutia-t-elle. « _Ce n'est pas possible._ »

« _J'aimerais que ça ne le soit pas, Liza, je t'assure, mais je ne peux pas me voiler la face… Ni te mentir !_ »

« _Et le mariage ?_ »

« _Il tient toujours. Roderich est homme à respecter ses engagements. Et à te rester fidèle pour le restant de ses jours, comme le veulent les Dieux._ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« _S'il fait son devoir dans ces circonstances… Je dois accomplir le mien, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _En effet, si c'est ce que te dictes ton cœur._ »

« _Mais, Gil… Et toi ?_ »

« _Roderich m'a autorisé à rester pour veiller sur toi. Sur vous deux._ »

« _Mais… Que vas-tu devenir ?_ »

Gilbert marqua une pause avant de répondre, inspirant profondément. Son regard se perdit d'abord dans les yeux brouillés de son amie d'enfance, sa princesse, sa reine bientôt. Puis il regarda le ciel, par la large fenêtre de plein ceintre, quelque part derrière elle. L'infinitude d'un bleu éclatant lui étreignit le cœur.

« _Je savais que je passerais une vie de solitude en choisissant une vie de chevalerie._ » dit-il, résigné et d'un ton ferme. « _Seulement, maintenant, je suis prisonnier de sentiments auxquels je ne peux échapper. Et je n'avais pas prévu cela._ »

Il essuya une larme d'un geste rageur et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Tu me feras l'honneur de te mener à la cérémonie ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main.

.

.

.

* * *

Notes

Le poème du début, servant de "prologue" est en fait une tirade de _Richard II_, écrit par William Shakespeare.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment besoin de notes pour cette partie, si ce n'est que la _fin amor_ mentionnée est l'amour courtois, donc pur et idéal (platonique, en gros). C'est le modèle des chansons courtoises des troubadours et trouvères du Moyen-Âge jusqu'à un certain point, puis des romans arthuriens, etc.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions par reviews. J'attends vos avis, et on se retrouve dans pas longtemps (fingers crossed) pour la seconde partie !


End file.
